Heart of a Sword
by say-chan
Summary: [_Episode-1_] he was a traveller... and she found him... {It's a Soujirou fic minna! Yup, I'm back. ~*~ The strong shall live and the weak shall die. ~*~}
1. Wounds of the Past

**Heart of a Sword**

~*~ The strong shall live and the weak shall die ~*~
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam- oopz... new animé for a change. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any characters embodied in it. I'm just using those kawaii characters for my own fun and enjoyment-- and for the readers as well. Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

Prologue - Wounds of the Past

The wounds of the past shall never mend as long as the bearer has something bothering his mind... 

* * *

~*~ I'll never smile again ~*~ 

Those words were embedded on the center of his mind. He had nothing. That fateful day had come and his mentor was killed. The only person who understood him for who he was. The one who spared his life. The one who taught him to kill, mercilessly.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

Blood was evident on the stain of his katana, looking down, he saw their corpses, lying down unconscious. His mentor slid out from the store house he had been hiding and looked at him.

His family has been slaughtered like pigs. And not by anybody else, but by him. His mentor looked at him, leaning his figure on the wall.

"Soujirou, are you crying?" his mentor asked with his cold voice.

He looked up at his mentor with a smile on his face. "No, sir." he replied.

~*~ End of Flashback ~*~

The Law of Nature. He still believed in it. The strong shall live and the weak shall die. That stupid Battousai didn't really understand it. If he protected the weak, why didn't he protect him when he was little. He cursed under his breath as he remembered that he lost that fight.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

"If you protected the weak then why didn't you protect me? I was all alone. I cried for help. I was weak and was full of fear, but did you help me? NO!" he said, between the strikes of his clever technique.

"Was he right? Could I have helped him?" Himura asked himself.

~*~ End of Flashback ~*~

But now he was all alone. He had nothing. He was strong and powerful when he was in the clutches of the Juppon Gatana. Yet still, he was all alone, with no one he can call for help. His heart cried for aid and agony, fear of being caught by the Meiji government. Fear that his mentor despised him and spat at the very sound of his name. Like the family he had. The family he killed.

The cold rain splattered against his figure, dampening his spirits and crashing his faith. He had no one to turn to. His mentor was killed by that Battousai. How he wished he killed that stupid Himura on their first battle.

He clutched his sword. The very belonging he had. The very source of his energy. He staggered to go on but his feet gave way as the cold wind traveled across the forests near Edo. He fell on the ground. His body wasn't moving. There, he felt all the strength leaving him. His eyelids closed as the moon shone over him, shining rays on his pale, dirty and damp face.

And yet... He was still smiling.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Konichiwa minna! Tadaimasu ne! Whew, if you thought I was on vacation, well, think again. I've had so many fics on the line and I really want to finish them all. Well, this is one of them. I'll be contributing Alexis Flamel to the Harry Potter section, too. It's my version of Book 2 - Chamber of Secrets. See the movie! It's so kakoi! Anywayz, Chain of Death's prologue will be up, Ever since the world Began's chapter one is under construction, Your Fan Club (a joint fic by me and my twin) is under editing, Walk me Home is on a dump but will be done by January, Heaven Knows will be done in a few weeks. Watch out for my **Rukawa Series**, minna!

Okay, I'm done here. So re ja!

--sayaka :P 


	2. Home is Where

~*~

gomen ne for the delay... here's episode 1...

~*~

Episode 1 - Home is where...

Home is where the heart is... Your heart will lead you home...

* * *

"One-sama, there's a guy lying down on the road." a girl who had her azure hair on a pony tail asked her sister. "We've gotta help him." she insisted. "But Yuki-" "'Ne-sama, this guy needs our help. He might die here." she said, pleading. Her sister looked at her cherry pink eyes. "Oh, all right." she said, giving in. "But we must tell the others. You know I can't carry him all alone." "Oh, okay. Please do so, Misao-nesan. I think I'll just stay here to keep him company." Yuki answered. "Take care, Yuki." Misao said, rushing off with ninja-like speed.

"I wonder who this guy is. And whoever he is, he must be a swordsman." Yuki said to herself as she stole a quick glance at the stranger's sword.

The night fell on the Oni gang's dojo. "Yuki! Dinner time!" a voice called from the outside Yuki's room. "I'm gonna be late. Go on ahead!" she answered.

She turned back to tending the stranger's wounds. His legs and arms were badly injured. *He must've had some sort of battle, Yuki thought* She squeezed the excess water on the towel she was holding and placed it over the stranger's head. The candle that lit the room flickered as the breeze rustled through the trees outside the dojo.

The stranger groaned and his eyelids shot up. He sat bolt upright and looked straight at Yuki. "Who are you? Where am I?" he asked. "Oh, My name's Yuki. I - we found you unconscious in the woods near Edo, so... we took you in." she explained. "How long has it been since you found me?" he asked. "About 3 days." "I have to go now. Thank you for your kindness, Yuki." "But sir, your wounds haven't been fully healed yet. And I think you should stay." "I don't think I need to burden you any longer." he said, standing up and heading for the door. "But sir-" "Please call me-"

He stopped thinking of his words. If he told her his right name, he could be put to danger. He couldn't take any chances.

"Please call me Kenji." he whispered as Yuki caught a hold of the back of his hakama. "Sir Kenji, Do you have any place to stay?" "Unfortunately, no..." "Then there is no reason I have to let you go... Besides, the Juppon Gatana members are scattered everywhere. They're known for their merciless killing and murder... I don't think I can bear you to suffer those things... anyone would..." "Yuki..."

Tears fell silently to the floor. Shock was in his eyes as he heard the name of his gang. Yet still... no one... even his mentor... Cared for him like this...

"Is there something wrong?" "No, nothing's wrong, Yuki..." "I see..." "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here for a while?" Yuki's face enlightened with his words. "Yes, Kenji." "Okay then..."

Yuki smiled. "Oh, Kenji." "And Yuki-" "Yes, Kenji?" He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." "Mm..." Yuki mumbled, shaking her head.

A burst of laughter came from near the door. Misao and the rest of the Oni gang were halfway down the floor holding their stomachs and laughing so hard.

"Nechan!" Yuki said, blushing as Kenji released his grasp. The others continued laughing as he smiled. Yes, he surely was home... Where everyone had love and trust for each other... Where he has found one himself... Yes, this is home... Unlike any other...

Yuki sighed as her head hit the pillow that night. Her elder sister and the other Oni gang members had been teasing them all night... *Oh well... she thought*

Her eyelids snapped open as she remembered what Kenji told her just before he left her in front of her bedroom door. "Yuki want to see you at the garden tonight at exactly 10 pm... I want to say something to you." "Kenji, why won't you just tell me now?" "Please, Yuki." she recalled his voice. What could Kenji want to tell her? At this time of the night?

* * *

A/N:

Waaahh!!! I was only able to do episode 1 of this... All my fics are like frozen... :( I'm stuck here battling pressure!!! Argh.. Anywayz, thanx 2 all those who reviewed... :) Aishiteru, minna! :) I think this chapter-- i mean episode is major crap... oh well...

later much!

--say


End file.
